Jptje
Jptje, usually referred to as Jp (pronounced Jay-Pee) or Jay, is a nobody on the forums, but has quite a few roles in the FuwaSkype scene. He hosts the weekly karaoke ritual, and also the Phoenix Wright reading club known as the "Courtroom", in which members voice characters in the game. Edit: Courtroom has long since died. Instead, he hosts Project hnnnnnn~ (naming from how he pronounces "..."), a translation project of Your Diary. Profile Jptje is a Hollandian from Holland, yet he insists he comes from "The Netherlands", yet no one knows of this place. He's a rather casual man, with barely any Visual Novels in his VNDB and an almost equally pitiful anime list on MAL. I would link these pages, but after being personally messaged about how he'll die of shame, I have refrained out of mercy. Please understand. Despite uncountable amounts of accusations, he denies being a lolicon. Whether he is or not shall forever remain a mystery, but his accusers sure never bore of reminding him. He's even been dubbed by one fanatical accuser as "Jptje, the self proclaimed loli lolicon". Jptje continues to face palm to this day from all this stress. History As a young child, Jptje was a very lame, casual and innocent being, yet he had an interest in the unknown that was unprecedented, even among those his own age. During his many travels, Babiker encountered this boy and took pity on his non existent sense of humor, and decided to take the boy with him to meet the Master of Hilarity, Tenkuru. While their visit was ultimately rather unsuccessful, Babiker the Traveler and Master Tenkuru (whom Jp now called sensei) grew fond of this hopeless child, and decided to take him with them regardless. "Who knows!" Exclaimed Tenkuru Sensei after he agreed to the suggestion. "Maybe after a few decades, he might might even notice sarcasm!" "Haha, very funny" Muttered Jp. "See, Ten? He's learning already!" laughed Babiker. For educational purposes, Ten sensei forced Jp to read some of the finest Japanese literature to the group, so that he may learn comedy from the Master's own sources. And now every night, while the traveler and the master are asleep, young Jp would read and write down his reactions and comments for the rest of the crew to enjoy reading the next day. Maybe in enough time, his casual knowledge shall transform into one that rivals the master himself! (Jp "Now that is definitely sarcasm" Babiker "Shut up and read") Meeting with the Fuwamaru During one of the crew's many travels, they were sleeping in a Dutch galley. To their dismay however, a pirate ship decided to attack at that very moment, and Tenkuru, Babiker and Jp were taken captives. While Ten and Jp were terrified out of their lives, Babiker found the company of the pirates rather fun, and the pirates themselves seemed to never bore of the endless tales the traveler would recount. Seeing his friends' discomfort however, Babiker decided to pay their ransom and stay for a while with the pirates, as payment for Tenkuru and Jp's freedom. Captain Kurisu was more than happy to agree. Quotes # I'm not a tsunde- ...Curses # I promise I'll read that Visual Novel... ''(after almost a year) ''I'm done ^^ # Don't be bored D: Being bored is boring